


The Red Headed Woman

by ezekiels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia are private detectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Headed Woman

**Author's Note:**

> written for my sister.

Allison trained the camera on the hotel window, the curtains of which were shamelessly open. What she saw on her camera’s screen made her cringe but she hastily snapped several pictures anyway and, as time passed, she even grinned when the red head woman Allison saw kick the business man hard between the legs and walk leisurely out of the hotel room.

Allison’s phone rang as the red head went out into the hotel’s parking lot and when she answered it she heard Lydia’s pleasantly familiar voice say, “The jerk’s unconscious -Can we please go shopping now?”


End file.
